


Accidental Date

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Modern Era, School, loosley based off the one scene from flipped and like hat my school has simular auctions, student auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Accidental Date

The PA system screeched on. "Will all classes please head to the auditorium for the student council date auction. That's all classes to the auditorium for the student council date auction."  
Crutchie looked up from his math textbook where he was doodling Wonder Woman punching a snowman.  
Mrs. Clark switched off the projector. "Alright, you can leave your stuff here. I'll lock the room."  
Crutchie shoved everything he had into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He picked up his crutch before following his class down the hall to the aud. He took a seat near the back and pulled out his textbook to continue his masterpiece.  
Soon, a boy and girl shuffled into the seats behind him.  
"Hey, Becca," said the boy. "How much money do you have?"  
"I Don't know," she said. "Why?"  
"Jacobs is on student council."  
Crutchie's ears perked up and he leaned back in his seat. He kept his eyes on his textbook.  
"So?"  
"Every member of student council has to participate."  
"Oh, Trent," said Becca. "Do you have a crush?"  
 Jelousy scratched at Crutchie's throat.  
"Shut-up. I just wanna mess with him."  
"By helping him raise student council money?"  
"I don't know. I'll lead him on or something. I just won't show up for the date. That'd be embarrassing, right?"  
Crutchie felt his insides start to burn.  
"Listen man," said Becca, "Davey might be annoying but-"  
"Come on, it'll be funny. Remember when he corrected your grammar during the debate? And all the times he reminds Mrs. Alan about homework?"  
"Well..." Something was unzipped. "Here's two dollar's, happy?"  
 "Awesome. I bet he'll even get excited about it. Everyone knows he's gay."  
Crutchie was about to turn around and shove his textbook down their throats. He was about to tell them they were mean and wrong and horrible and that his friend Davey was in fact a biromantic bisexual so they were even more wrong.   
The principal walked up to the podium. "Attention students. Thank you for coming out to support your student council." She said, like they had a choice. "Many brilliant young men and women are backstage waiting to take any of you on a date tonight. The sponsor providing the meal tonight will be Nayha's Kitchen. Nayha's Kitchen: where family meets fun. You'll be meeting your date there at 5pm tonight till 7pm. All winners will get a pamphlet on date conduct to read through before tonight. Any questions?"  
No one raised their hands.  
The principal took a card from the podium. "First is Taman Andre."  
-  
"Next is David Jacobs."  
Davey peaked his head out from the stage wing and Crutchie melted. Davey started a b line to the podium. Halfway there he tripped on his feet and stumbled a step or two before regaining his balance.  
Crutchie heard the pair behind him laugh. He grabbed his wallet from his backpack and counted fifteen dollars.  
"Say hi David."   
Davey stepped to the mic. "Hello." He moved away and folded his arms. He unfolded them and kept them at his sides.  
The principal took the mic again and read off her card. "David is sixteen years old. He is in the eleventh grade. His interests are reading and Model UN, there are... he wrote there are other things but only three spaces. His favourite classes are history and debate. He says he is." She stopped and reread the card before wrinkling her nose and looking up. "He says he is very excited to be part of the date auction." Davey looked at her. She looked at Davey. "We'll start the bidding at five dollars."  
The audience was quiet for a moment.  
"Five dollars!" shouted Garth.  
"I hear five dollars. Can I hear six dollars? Going once, twice."  
Crutchie said goodbye to the Squirrel Girl comic and slushie he was planning to  buy after school. He raised his hand. "Six dollars!"  
"What the hell?" said Garth. "Seven dollars!"  
"Eight!"  
"Well," said the principal, "it seems we have a bidding war on our hands."  
Davey knitted his eyebrows together and looked around.  
"Ten dollars!" said Garth.  
"Twelve!" said Crutchie.   
"Twelve," said the principal. "Can I get thirteen? Thirteen dollars?"  
"It's not worth it," said Garth.  
"Going once, twice, sold for twelve dollars to... say your name dear."   
"Crutchie. Crutchie Morris."  
As far back as Crutchie was sitting he could still see Davey's eyes go wide.


End file.
